Yours Truly
by Sara Jaye
Summary: A series of letters from Lancer to Bright Eyes.


Date: October 20th London, England

_My dearest Bright Eyes,_

_I sure miss you. That's always the first thing on my mind whenever I wake up in the morning, and before I go to bed at night. But I'm having the best time with my parents! London's so pretty this time of year, with the leaves turning all sorts of colors, and we've seen all the most famous landmarks._

_Like the library! Bright Eyes, it's over a hundred years old and they've kept it here all that time. Some of the books are over a hundred years old, too-they have the original prints of Enid Brayton's stories! If only they still sold those in stores, I'd love to bring one home for you._

_The ponies here are really something else, too. Some of them are snobby like in the movies, but others are really nice. They really love soccer! But here they call it football. I went to a game with Dad the other day, and some of these players could make Ace look like a rookie! Um, but don't tell him I said that, he'd be mad!_

_Um, anyway! It's just really nice here, and it's a shame we'll only be here another day. The only thing that keeps it from being perfect is that you're not here. I went to check out the roller rink yesterday and all I could think about was the dance contest, where we finally admitted our true feelings._

_Maybe one day we'll be able to come here together._

_Love always,_  
_Lancer_

Date: October 31st Great Britan, England

_Dear Bright Eyes,_

_Happy Halloween! Right now I'm wearing my Ponio costume, and soon I'll be handing out treats to foals in the park. I'll bet you're putting on your Juliet costume, getting ready for the gang's big party. I only wish I could see you in it, you'll make the most beautiful Juliet ever. You'll send me pictures, right? Even though pictures aren't the same compared to actually being there. Being dressed up like Ponio makes me want my Juliet even more. I want to hold you and kiss your hooves and tell you how pretty you are, and hear you say all of Juliet's lines from the play._

_I know their story was a tragedy, but for a while they were happy, right? Luckily I know we'll never end up like that!_

_Later tonight I'm going to a reading of Edgar Allan Pony's greatest stories. Remember the book report you gave on "The Heart That Told a Tale" back when we were kids? The storyteller's going to read that one, and I'll be thinking of you and your report the whole time._

_I should finish this letter and head to the park, though. I hope you have a great time tonight, and tell Patch and Ace to behave themselves. I still remember last year when they scared poor Clover nearly half to death!_

_Until the rivers run dry,_  
_Lancer_

Date: November 5th Dublin, Ireland

_Dear Bright Eyes,_

_I'm exhausted! Tonight we went to a festival, and so many ponies wanted to dance with me! Girls (but don't worry, I told them I was taken), boys, older ponies...and not just me, either, Mom and Dad got whirled around so much that Dad's head is still spinning! Of course, he and Mom also had a lot of ale. I tried some and it tastes **awful!** But the ponies here drink it all the time so they must be used to it._

_Right now I'm lying in my bed, so tired I can barely think straight, but I couldn't go to sleep right away. Not without writing to you first. I still think about you all the time, Bright Eyes. Sometimes I wonder if I'm crazy, but isn't everyone in love a little crazy now and then? Tonight I wished so many times you could have danced with me at the festival, and when I told the other ponies about you they said I was the luckiest stallion ever. And they're right._

_But I should go to sleep now. I think my pen-scratching is giving Mom a headache._

_Until next time,_  
_Lancer_

Date: November 13th The Celtic Sea

_This boat is gorgeous, and so's the ocean! Poor Dad is a little seasick and Mom's taking care of him, so I'm up on the deck by myself...well, not by myself, a few of the ship's crew are up there taking a break. One of them keeps trying to look over my shoulder while I write-oh, wait, there he goes. Phew, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to talk about how the sea is as blue as your eyes or how much you would love the ship's library! It's kinda tiny, just a few history books...actually, it's barely a library at all. Just a little room with some books. But they're good books! This is a very old boat and it's got a lot of history._

_We'll be at sea for a few more weeks before we dock in France, then we'll be spending the rest of our vacation in Paris. I'm so excited! The city of love...I know I've said this a lot but someday I'll definitely take you there._

_Yours_ always,  
Lancer

Date: December 5th Paris, France

_Sorry it's been a while since my last letter. Paris is amazing! The Eiffel Tower, the Lourve, statues and records of all the famous ponies who've lived or even visited here throughout history...the food's pretty good, too. I wish I could bring home more than just sweets and croissants for you guys, especially Bon Bon. But I did get her a cookbook for a Christmas present! Um, don't tell her, though. I actually started Christmas shopping as soon as we got here...I have something for almost everyone._

_I've seen three plays and a really neat magic act so far. The magic act was actually a street performance, Melody would've gotten a kick out of it. And the dances here, I can see Clover trying them out! Wow, listen to me, I'm on an amazing vacation in a beautiful city and I keep thinking about you guys. But I do miss you...I miss our gang! Boy, one of these days we should all take a big cross-country trip together...maybe. All of us on the road together at once might be the makings of a disaster!_

_So maybe it'll just be the two of us. A nice romantic vacation._

_Love,_  
_Lancer_

_P.S.: Don't open my next letter until you and the others get to the airport._

Date: December 20th Ponyland Airport

_Dear Bright Eyes,_

_Turn around._


End file.
